


Propose

by thecumberbatchsstupidpenwing



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 10:30:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecumberbatchsstupidpenwing/pseuds/thecumberbatchsstupidpenwing
Summary: John is thinking about how to propose Sherlock





	Propose

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more, follow me on Tumblr: @the-cumberbatchs-stupid-penwing

Since a month ago, John is planning to propose Sherlock, but, obviously, he doesn't know how to.   
  
Sherlock is a difficult man, and a complicated person, so, he has been planning millions and millions of ways to tell him "U wanna marry me, babe?" But he has a little problem-" None of the ways I can tell him, convince me, actually"- John remembered he told that to Mrs Hudson, -"Don't worry darling, perhaps, It will come out in a conversation"- He hasn't forgotten what Mrs H. Told him a week ago, and now is the day...It is?  
  
They were having a normal conversation, and then-"Well, do you want a cup of tea, William?"- John know that Sherlock hates that someone calls him 'William' -"Sherlock"- He answered annoyed-"Scott"-replies John, trying to be a bit sassy, everything was going as he planned-" Holmes"- answered Sherlock, while he was standing from his chair and going straight to John, John, looks at him directly to his eyes and adds-"Watson?"- while he pulls out the blue box with the ring inside.   
  
Sherlock was in shock for 5 minutes before he was able to whispers a tiny "yes".


End file.
